


Amor Vincit Omnia

by suckaknob



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, alternate universe-cupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckaknob/pseuds/suckaknob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought it was humorous, a god of desire and attraction who distilled love in the hearts of men and woman, loved wholeheartedly but couldn’t be loved in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pining

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure it's going to be a two-parter. Here's part one :)

The air outside of the quaint one story home was warm and wrapped around Eren as he shifted on his perched position in the tree right outside one of the windows. He thanked the heavens that it wasn’t winter, the Greek garb that had been out dated for more than a hundred centuries didn’t permit warmth or modest coverage at all.

Wiggling his toes, Eren placed his forearms across his bent knees, resting his chin on his arms as he continued to watch the couple inside of the home he sat outside of. Rolling his shoulders, Eren readjusted the bow and arrow that was situated on his back to a more comfortable position. Letting out a puff of air, the god scratched his cheek and counted how long it had been since the man had entered the house.

When Eren was twelve he was inducted as one of the abundant Cupids who served the goddess, Venus in the fight to bring love into the human world. Many years had since passed and Eren was about to turn ninety, merely a child in the eyes of a god. He had brought love to many humans so far. He was pretty good at it, considering the large number of charges he had had over the years, if he did say so himself. Not many complained for all he knew.

Except there was one thing.

He always fell in love with the humans under his care.

“I’ve got to go Petra, I’ll call you when I get back.”

The voice belonging to Eren’s most recent charge made his ears twitch and Eren straightened, his eyes locking onto the couple that stood just outside of the front door of the house. The man and the woman stood facing each other, the man making to walk away but the woman grabbed the man’s hand, Eren’s eyes catching the way her bottom lip trembled even from so far away.

 “But Levi, you’re going to be gone for a _week._ ”

 “I have to go.”

 “What am I supposed to do-.”

 Eren started to stand as the couple continued to argue, his hands brushing the dirt off of his white tunic, glad for his seemingly weightlessness that made heights less threatening. Just because he was a god didn’t mean he didn’t have a wave of vertigo every once in a while.

A squirrel climbed onto the branch with him, its intelligent eyes watching him as he bent down to lightly scratch at the squirrel’s chin. Only animals sensed him enough to know that he was there, humans too full of ignorance to even get a whiff of other worldly beings. Eren produced an acorn into his hand and watched as the squirrel’s ears flicked and tiny paws snatched the item of food, its bushy tail waving its thanks as it ran away.

 Eren’s eyes snapped back to the now yelling couple, his eyes trained on the displeased expression on the man’s face. Finally, with a final word, the man stormed off and entered his car, the woman slamming her front door as he pulled out of the driveway, their loud voices echoing off the surrounding houses in their wake.

Eren shook his head, mouth downturned as he jumped from the tree and landed softly onto the ground below, his voice as quiet as the night, “Oh Levi…”

…

The idea that there should be multiple Cupids rather than just one was one of the ‘technological’ advances that the gods in the clouds had put into action after centuries of long debates filled with threatening lightning bolts and lethal waves. Traditions were law up in the clouds and Eren silently prayed that they would next change the uniform into something less archaic and more modern. He was tired of the togas that went to mid-thigh and the uncomfortable lace-up sandals that had dominated the Greek and Roman ages.

 Although the breeze was nice now and then during the warmer months.

Levi’s car thrummed quietly as he steered the vehicle towards his apartment, Eren’s body draped across the backseat with his quiver and bow on his stomach as he listened to the man rant on the cell phone about how his girlfriend didn’t seem to understand that work was work and how much of a bitch she was.  

Eren hated when Levi got into these moods. It was always whenever he had gotten into a fight with Petra that he would become clouded with rage that all of Levi’s sense escaped him and he became brash. Eren knew Levi as the man who was always calm and collected, who cared little for what others thought of him and only did what he thought was right.

Not the Levi who cursed his girlfriend with a cloud of hate circling above him.

This was the part about being a Cupid that Eren hated. The back and forth. He could easily fix everything by just shooting an arrow into Levi’s back so that he’ll forget all of his problems and finally marry Petra.

But unfortunately, Eren was under code to only shoot his charge when they were a hundred percent sure that they wanted to spend the rest of their life with their significant other. The arrow ensures that they won’t fall out of love no matter what happens and the only way to revoke an arrow is to have the Cupid who shot it take it out, which Eren had to do only once in his career. But he promised himself that he wouldn’t have to do that ever again.

Not when the pain of ripping out the love that Eren had given to his charge was something that Eren would never forget and something that haunted him with every step he took.

Sighing, Eren sat upright and crossed his legs, eyes studying the rigid figure behind the wheel. Broad shoulders. Neat hair. Short, but buff and riddled with pulsing energy underneath pale skin. Eren had been shadowing Levi for a couple of months now, almost nearing the longest charge he had had before.

But it was only because of Levi’s fear of making commitments.

 Once Levi had entered his apartment and had made his way into his bedroom for, Eren guessed, a shower, Eren reclined on the couch, arm covering his eyes as he tried to think of a way to push Levi into wanting to love and be loved.

Without the use of the arrows, all Cupids are forced to use other methods to influence their charges into falling into love. Eren had tried all of the tricks in the book into coaxing Levi into trusting Petra a hundred percent and he didn’t know what else to do. Usually _something_ worked by now, but Eren was out of options. If Levi wouldn’t fall in love with Petra, then Eren would be forced to change charges and allow another Cupid to take over for him since he’d already taken too long as it was. Which was the last thing Eren wanted.

He didn’t want to leave Levi.

…

Eren had first realized that he cared for his charges more than was acceptable when he had watched one of them walk down the aisle, her short black hair pinned back from her charcoal eyes. Instead of the groom’s mismatched colored hair and golden eyes, Eren imagined his own figure at the end of the aisle, smile gracing his lips and eyes shining with love.

 He had almost thrown away his identity just for the sake of a one-sided love.

He thought it was humorous, a god of desire and attraction who distilled love in the hearts of men and woman, loved wholeheartedly but couldn’t be loved in return.

Now that he had been roaming the Earth for almost ninety years, he had time to overcome and accept his love for the humans he helped. It was just a part of him that he realized wouldn’t ever go away. He lived through the pain of watching each and every person he loved walk down an aisle, excusing his feelings for an irrational desire to understand what it felt like to be loved.

He knew he was silly.

But out of all the people that he had served, Levi was someone who had taken ahold of Eren’s heart the quickest. From the moment Eren had first seen him, he’d been enraptured by the man’s beauty. Not just the outward appearance but also the inside, where Levi kept his true personality hidden.

 “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Eren froze, his heart pounding as he slowly turned around to look at Levi’s figure in the threshold of the living room, his thin eyebrows drawn together in irritation. Eren slowly blinked, his lips parted in shock as Levi walked towards where he sat on the couch, his eyes glued to him. A surprised sound left Eren’s lips and he fumbled for a reply, not understanding how Levi could see Eren when he was sure he was invisible to all humans.

 “Armin, I told you to not climb on the furniture,” Levi passed by the couch and bent down to the mewling cat on the coffee table and Armin blinked intelligent eyes at Levi as the man grabbed the cat by the scruff. Levi’s cat, Armin, stared at Eren as Levi walked into the other room, berating the cat for climbing on the furniture _again_.

A sigh of relief fled from Eren’s lungs as he slouched back against the couch, his stomach swirling in disappointment because for a moment a sliver of hope had crawled its way into Eren’s heart, hoping that the man would be able to see him. But another part of Eren, the bigger part, was glad that Levi couldn’t see him, there was no measure of the trouble he would get into if he revealed himself to Levi. His mother would surely punish him.

That’s what he got for being one of the sons of the love goddess, Venus.

Eren shifted in his seat as the couch dipped, Levi’s arms occupied by a purring Armin -breaking his own rule of no animals on the furniture because Levi couldn’t resist snuggling with the cat- that had resumed staring at Eren, one of his hands holding the TV remote as the man flipped through the channels. Eren’s brow furrowed, the surging desire to curl into the man’s side overwhelming him and causing the god to clench his hands to stop from actually doing so.

 Squeezing his eyes, Eren pulled his knees up to his chest, arms wrapped around them as he idly watched the TV with Levi, a part of him enjoying the quiet companionship between them. Even if it was one sided.

Another part of him silently burned with the jealousy, wanting to be in the cat’s position.

…

 “Hey baby!”

 It was a late night and Eren had been watching Levi down shots for the past hour in a stingy bar on the bad side of town. The God of desire couldn’t help the nervous feeling as he watched the way men and women stared at Levi from where he sat at the bar. He knew that human could take care of himself, but that was when he was sober.

Now it was half past two in the morning and Levi was being crowded in a corner of an alleyway, unable to defend himself because of his lack of self-awareness. Eren’s fingers twitched as he watched one of the three men drag a grimy finger down Levi’s cheek, disgust clouding his features. The three men spoke in hushed tones, their words as dirty as their appearances.

Eren watched on from the sidelines uselessly, his mouth clenched in held back anger as pain swam painfully in the pit of his stomach. When two of them grabbed Levi’s struggling arms, Eren took a step forward, his teeth bared at the sight of Levi’s thinly veiled fear.

 He had to do it. The consequences could wait until Levi was safe.

One of the three men stumbled back and tripped over his feet, his body thudding loudly onto the ground and the other two men turned to look at him, momentarily distracted. Levi stared down at the man, confusion replacing his fear as another of the men suddenly jerked, his face slamming into a wall with a crack, his nose surely broken.

 Shaking himself from his daze, Levi broke the other man’s hold on his arm, his fist flying out to catch the man in the stomach, his knee following short after and connecting with the man’s face. With a grunt, Levi kicked the rear end of the man, sending him stumbling as the three men scrambled to get out of the alley. Levi slouched against the wall, his breathing heavy as he ran a hand through his hair. He wondered distantly how he had gotten out of that alive.

Gentle hands that oozed warmth grabbed onto Levi’s cheeks, causing the man to look up in surprise, body clenching with tension as he mistook the gentle hands for the hands of one of the three men.

 “How are you feeling?”

 Angelic features stared down at Levi in concern, Levi’s vision seeming to swim as the creature before him blurred around the edges. It was like energy was radiating around the, well at least what Levi could tell, young man.

“Who… are you?”

Bending before him was a young man who looked not a day past nineteen with chestnut locks that fell into gold eyes that were lined with charcoal. Levi’s inebriated mind struggled to comprehend what was in front of him because besides the human figure, the man looked like something from another world.

The man was clad in a white toga, not unlike the costumes college frat boys wore at Halloween parties, his feet wrapped in sandals that came up to his calf. His arms were also wrapped with gold jewelry like a snake and the creatures fingers were donned in gold rings that sparkled despite the dim lighting. Levi distinctly remembering seeing a picture of a similar fashion style in his old high school history textbooks and he wondered idly what frat party the man had come from.

Despite his odd fashion sense, Levi felt strangely at ease.

 “Do I know you from somewhere?”


	2. Love Conquers All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Amor Vincit Omnia is the title of Carravagio's painting of Cupid and translates to "Love conquers all."
> 
> Btw this is now a three-parter. Whoops. Next chapter is the Epilogue. Thank you for reading, please leave comments to let me know what you think, it'd be greatly appreciated :)

Struck frozen, Eren’s golden eyes stared into Levi’s own, lips parted with words ready to pour out with an explanation. What had Eren been thinking? He should have left Levi to fend for himself, fate wasn’t something he should have messed with, especially at the cost of his secret being exposed. How many times had his mother told him to not interfere with things that don’t concern me?

Suddenly, Eren felt naked under Levi’s expectant gaze.

Swallowing thickly, Eren took a deep breath, lungs filling with cold early morning air as he steeled himself to tell Levi a lie. But, as he stared into the grey depths of Levi’s eyes and saw the slight awe and wonder as the human stared at him, Eren found that he couldn’t lie to the human before him.

Fuck, he hated how weak with love he was for the human.

Grabbing onto Levi’s biceps, Eren hefted the human to his feet, pulling his molten eyes away from Levi as he scanned the alleyway for any signs of danger. The obvious decision was to ignore Levi’s question. That way he wouldn’t have to lie to him and he wouldn’t expose himself.

Easy.

 “I swear I’ve seen you before.”

Snapping his eyes back to Levi’s, Eren floundered for a response. Shit.

 “I-“

The echoing sound of multiple running footsteps caused Eren to look to the side with wide eyes, spotting multiple figures making their way towards them. And they looked pissed. Grabbing ahold of Levi’s hand, Eren started off at a run, wind rushing past them as they ran out of the entrance to the alley. Looking around for the best way to go, Eren and Levi paused to catch their breath, Eren’s hand gripping Levi’s with a strong hold.

 “Come on!” Levi suddenly started running to the right, pulling the god behind him as the sounds of their pursuers neared. Eren’s heartbeat raced, staring at the back of Levi’s head as the human guided them towards the parking lot that Levi had parked at earlier in the night.

Chancing a glance back, Eren counted ten grizzly men with angry expressions chasing after them. He recognized the three men from earlier and distantly took pride in the fact that their faces were bloodied and they were limping behind the rest of their goons.

Pulling his attention back to the front, Eren saw Levi’s car up ahead and he released a breath of relief. It was then that a rough hand grasped Eren’s shoulder, nails biting into his tanned skin as he let out a sharp cry of surprise. Moving without thinking, Eren let go of Levi’s hand and launched an elbow backwards, feeling the appendage make contact with skin.

Without sparing a second thought, Eren continued on, gripping Levi’s hand again as the human stared at him with wide eyes. The distance between the car shortened and Eren pushed Levi towards the driver’s side as he hopped into the passenger side. With a squeal of tires, Levi pulled out and drove out of the parking lot, mumbling curses under his breath. Twisting in his seat, Eren saw the men standing in the middle of the road behind them, waving their arms angrily.

 Releasing a breath of air, Eren ran a hand through his hair, his eyes closing briefly as he relaxed back against the leather seat. Eren glanced at Levi out of the corner of his eyes, noting the way the human clenched the steering wheel and the hard edge to his jaw.

Closing his eyes once again, Eren sent a quick prayer to the heavens, hopeful that someone would come and save him from the disaster that was about to commence.

…

“So, are you going to tell me who you are or are you going to avoid the question?” Shifting in his seat, Eren avoided Levi’s meaningful look, instead opting to stare into the steaming tea cup that he held between his hands.

 “I’m no one,” Eren tried, giving Levi a sheepish glance as the human’s glare sharpened. “Okay, fine. If you must know, my name is Eren.”

“Okay… Eren,” Levi looked as though he doubted that was Eren’s true name, “I would like to offer up my thanks for the help you provided back there.”

 Eren lifted a hand, waving it in the air like he was swatting a fly, “There’s nothing to thank me for; I was just doing my job.” Freezing, Eren cursed himself and stiffened when Levi leaned closer to him, a satisfied smirk pulling at his lips.

 “So it was your job, eh?”

“N-No, I just meant… as a citizen of… this city, it’s my duty to offer a helping hand to anyone who’s in need,” Eren’s lips pulled up into an overly cheery smile as his heart raced. Levi opened his mouth to reply but Eren stood up abruptly, interrupting whatever it was Levi was going to say. “Anyways, I have to go home, lots of stuff to do and all that. Thanks for the tea and you have a nice home.”

Eren was almost to the front door when Levi’s small frame squeezed between Eren and his only escape, “Not so fast. Surely, you must be tired. Why not spend the night here and then leave in the morning? Besides, I still have a few questions.”

 Crestfallen, Eren’s eyes looked off to the side, realizing that it would take a lot more than petty excuses for Levi to let his savior leave his home. Letting out a sigh, Eren’s shoulders fell and he turned around, heading back towards the kitchen. A warm hand at the small of his back made his stomach twist painfully with butterflies and before he knew it, he was seated on the couch in the living room in the same spot he had sat in not a week earlier.

Giving Levi a curious glance, Levi just shrugged as he sat down next to him, “I thought the couch would be more comfortable than the kitchen chairs.”

“Ah…” Eren nervously picked at his tunic, eyes downturned even as he felt Levi’s gaze burning into the side of his head. The awkward silence that followed made Eren squirm in his seat, uncomfortable in his skin.

Dammit, he was a god. A god of love and desire and here he was with the human he loved with all of his heart and he couldn’t even express his feelings. He was already in enough trouble as it was considering he had shown himself to not just one human but multiple ones.

Eren was going to be severely punished when his mother found out.

Stiffening, Eren felt something jump into his lap, soft fur brushing against the hand in his lap as two blue eyes stared up at Eren intelligently. Relaxing once he realized it was Armin, Eren scratched the top of his head, grinning as the cat purred. Moving to scratch behind Armin’s ear like Eren knew he liked, Armin nuzzled closer, purring growing louder.

“How did you know he liked to be scratched there?”

Jumping, Eren snapped his attention towards Levi, lips parting as he shrugged. Oh I don’t know, Levi, maybe because I’ve been watching you and Armin for the past couple of months. Yeah, that’d shock him.

“I don’t know, don’t all cats liked to be scratched there?”

Levi blinked and shrugged, facing forwards as Eren mentally patted himself on the back. Levi still looked suspicious but at least Eren had given him a reasonable answer. Armin brushed against Eren’s hand, willing it to continue scratching him as he curled up in Eren’s lap.

“That’s weird, Armin’s cautious when it comes to strangers. Usually I’m the only one he trusts enough to sleep on.” The suspicion was back in Levi’s voice.

“Well, aren’t I lucky,” Eren let out an awkward laugh, wincing at how noticeably fake it was.

“Yes, I guess you are,” Levi resumed his staring at Eren, much to Eren’s displeasure as the butterflies in his stomach continued to make a mess of his nerves. After a moment of Eren petting Armin and Levi studying Eren, Levi looked away, scratching his cheek. “You know what’s really bothering me?”

Eren shook his head, confused.

“How realistic your bow and arrows are.”

All the blood in Eren’s face drained and his golden eyes widened in horror. His bow and arrows! He’d forgotten all about them in the adrenaline of the moment and now he was facing imminent doom. Shit, why was he so _stupid_?

 “Th-They’re m-my fathers, I-“

“Oh shut up, I know they’re not your father’s. Now, why don’t you tell me who you are really and what you were doing in the alley at that time. There was no one there when I entered and then all of a sudden I get attacked and you show up like a knight in fucking armor. What a coincidence, don’t you think?”

Eren swallowed heavily at Levi’s annoyed expression. A shiver of fear ran through the young god, his eyes pleading with Levi to drop the subject. He didn’t want to tell the human. All would be lost. He’d have to return home, probably lose his certification and be cast from his mother’s eyes in shame.

And he’d never see Levi again.

Levi raised a hand, eyes on the quiver that was strapped around Eren. Eren watched as Levi’s hand neared the potent arrows, horror running through him as his body failed to cooperate with him and _move,_ fucking move!

 “Don’t touch them!”

Startled, Levi retracted his hand, grey eyes narrowed at Eren. Shaking, Eren backed into the corner of the couch, Armin meowing softly as he was stirred from his slumber. This wasn’t like him. He had never felt so afraid in his life.

Fuck it.

With a growing intensity, Eren sat up straight, chest puffing as his eyebrows drew low over his eyes, “Fine, you want to know what I was doing in that alley? Watching you. I’ve been watching you for several months, as is my duty. I know about you and Petra and about all of the secrets you try to keep.” Levi slowly scooted away from Eren as Eren continued on, “I’m a god of love and desire; you humans would know me as Cupid. I’ve been charged with following you until you find your true love.” Eren finished with a large intake of breath, eyes squeezing closed as what he did closed in on him. It was only a matter of time before his mother called upon him and punished him.

“And you’re going to shoot me with those arrows?”

Eren rolled his eyes and sighed, running a hand through his hair, “Now arrows, just an arrow. Singular, not plural. It doesn’t hurt, if you were wondering. You won’t even feel a thing.”

 Levi blinked and looked off to the side, “And I’m assuming Petra is the one I’m meant to be with?”

 The young god scratched the back of his head, wondering how to put it lightly enough as to not hurt Levi. It’s not every day you’re told the person you’ve spent year with isn’t the right one for you. “Actually…”

“You know what? Never mind, I already know the answer to that,” Levi raised a hand to silence Eren, his lips pursed in thought, eyebrows pushed together, “Well, that explains your appearance.”

Eren looked down at his garb and pulled at the white fabric, “Yeah well, the gods are thick headed and like their traditions. I’ve tried many times to explain to them that it’s humiliating to walk around with a dress on these days if you’re male.”

After a moment of thought, Levi looked towards Eren, “So you really are Cupid? And you’ve really been following me around like some shitty stalker for the past few months?”

“That’s one way of putting it, I guess. Although it’s not like I take pleasure in watching you, like you probably think I do.” Eren crossed his tanned arms over his chest, golden eyes glaring at the coffee table in front of the couch. “Listen, I’ve risked a lot by telling you this. I was never supposed to show myself to you but…” Eren shifted uncomfortably.

“But I was in need of help and you risked your life to save me?”

 Eren looked down at Armin in his lap and nodded, staying silent.

“You still look familiar to me. Like I’ve seen you in the reflection of windows when I pass by them on the street or I’ve seen you out of the corner of my eye but whenever I turn to look, there was nothing there.”

Molten eyes widened with realization, lips parting as goose bumps traveled along tanned skin. It was like a bucket of freezing water was poured on him. Like a thousand needles were stabbing into him. With a jolt, the young god fixed his features into a confused expression even as his heartbeat raged inside of him, “I don’t know. It’s getting pretty late, shouldn’t you be getting some rest?”

Levi looked away to where his clock was and sighed as he registered the time on the glowing display. “Shit, it’s already five in the morning? Yeah, I should head to bed,” he got up and stretched and Eren adverted his eyes as Levi’s shirt lifted up to reveal pale, hardened skin. Eren stayed seated as Levi made his way towards the door to his bedroom, calling Armin to follow him. “You can sleep on the couch, sorry I don’t have any pillows to spare or anything.”

Eren turned and gave Levi a wry grin, “Gods don’t sleep, Levi. Rest well.”

“Oh…” dark eyebrows raised and Levi shrugged, the man and his cat disappearing behind the door as it closed.

Heart in his throat and stomach a mess, Eren pulled his knees to his chest, resting his forehead on them. Eren felt so foolish. Of course, this explained everything. Why Levi was so against trusting Petra and fully letting her in. Why Eren had to shadow him for so long because of Levi’s inability to find love for Petra like he was supposed to. Why Levi recognized him immediately.

Standing up from the soft cushions of Levi’s couch, Eren ran a hand through his hair, lips pulled up into a small smile as he made his way to the window in the living room. Opening it, the wind rustled Eren’s hair from his face, cooling his heated skin as he jumped from the window sill.

He had a lot to discuss with his mother.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

Four months had passed since Levi had dreamed of the golden creature that called himself Eren. It had all felt so real. The warm aura that spilled from bronze skin and the golden eyes that swirled with life. Levi could even remember the smell that had permeated from the creature, like a garden and a warm summer afternoon. Peaceful, Levi thought.

There was no evidence that he hadn’t dreamed the whole encounter up. Especially since he had been drunk off his mind for the majority of the night. A part of him was sad to know that his alcohol muddled mind had conjured up the beautiful creature. Levi would give anything for Eren to be real.

But one good thing had come out of his dream. A week after Eren had told Levi that Petra wasn’t his one true love, he’d broken up with the girl. It wasn’t that big of a surprise for any of his friends, not even to Petra who admitted to planning on ending it the next day. Levi was sad to see her go, but now he knew that he wasn’t really meant to be with her. And now he felt like a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

But a part of himself was still missing.

Sometimes he woke up in the middle of the night, heart hammering in his chest and Eren’s name of the tip of his tongue. Other times he’d be sitting in a café with his friends and a flash of gold would catch his attention but when he turned there was no one there. At least, not the person who he wanted it to be.

His friends started asking if he was okay. And no matter how many times he told them that he was fine, they always looked suspicious, like Levi was lying and was keeping a secret from them. But they eventually dropped it, blaming his weird behavior on his recent break up.

He called himself ridiculous. Chasing after a figment of his imagination like a love sick girl. After the third month of seeing yet another flash of gold in the reflection while Levi was window shopping, Levi started to wonder if he was crazy. That the night he had imagined Eren had just been the start of his mind seeing things that weren’t really there.

It seemed like it would never end.

 But by the beginning of the fourth month, Levi started to forget. It was like a switch. One day he woke up lacking the memory of golden eyes and bronze skin that always seemed to haunt his dreams. He wasn’t spending his time looking around him in a crowded area for golden eyes. And whenever he spotted a flash of gold out of the corner of his eyes, he didn’t turn around. He barely even spared a thought about it.

Levi’s life finally seemed to be returning to normal.

It was towards the end of the fourth month that Levi was seated on his couch in his living room, TV humming quietly as he stared blankly at the flashing images that a knock sounded on his door. It was late, not usually a time that Levi would receive visitors. He quickly thought of anyone who would be at his door at this time on night, but there was only one person who would come.

 “Hanji, how many times have I told you not to get drunk at-.”

When Levi opened the door, two brightly colored eyes stared down at him underneath brown fringe. He looked familiar, like Levi had seen the round cheeks and bold eyebrows before. Inspecting further, Levi’s breath caught in his throat at the tanned skin that sparked a memory so deep inside of him that it made Levi’s heartbeat stumble. The boy in front of him wore a black t-shirt with casual jeans that were tucked into black boots, so unlike the white ensemble that Levi paired with the cupid. This couldn’t be Eren though because Eren had gold eyes and the boy in front of him had turquoise ones. And Eren aura always seemed to be glowing and that scent definitely wasn’t flowery or peaceful, more like teen spirit if Levi was being honest.

“Uh, who’re you?” Levi narrowed his eyes at the familiar stranger, uncertain.

The stranger’s lips pulled up into a grin and he shifted his weight onto his other foot, “I’m your new neighbor, moved in a couple doors down.” Levi’s heart skipped a beat, lips parted at the voice of the stranger. “I just wanted to come say hi, sorry that it’s so late but I just finished unpacking my stuff.”

Swallowing, Levi raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, “Well, it is really late and you interrupted my marathon of SVU.”

The stranger rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and shrugged, “Sorry, I couldn’t wait until tomorrow to introduce myself. Guess I didn’t take into account that humans-“

Slowly, Levi’s lips pulled into a smile, “Humans, eh?”

“Uh, well, it’s been, uh,” Eren stuffed his hands into his pockets and smiled down at Levi, “It’s been a weird four months, let’s just end it at that.”

“Hm,” Levi hummed and opened his door further, “Wanna come in? I’ll make tea. And you still haven’t told me what your name is, so much for introducing yourself.”

“Ah,” Eren smacked his open palm onto his forehead and groaned, “Shit, I totally forgot that part. I’m Eren,” Eren held his hand out for Levi to shake and Levi stared at it with distaste. Extracting his hand quickly, Eren laughed quietly and scratched his cheek, “Ah, I forgot you don’t like to touch strangers.”

Levi reached a hand out and grabbed the hand that Eren had let fall by his side, sliding their fingers together as Levi tugged the taller boy closer, “You’re not a stranger, idiot.” Eren’s bright smile responded to Levi’s words and Levi pulled Eren into his home, closing the door behind him, hands still attached. “I wasn’t joking about you interrupting my SVU marathon.”

"Only you would watch SVU at this time of night, Levi.”

 They sat down on Levi’s couch, the sides of their thighs touching as Levi pressed the play button on his remote. Voices filled the room, but despite Levi’s words, he couldn’t care less about SVU, not when the object of his dreams was seated next to him, gently rubbing the back of Levi’s palm with his thumb as green eyes stared at the screen.

So unlike Eren but so similar. Levi didn’t understand what was going on, but honestly, he didn’t care. He was just glad that he hadn’t dreamt Eren up and that he wasn’t crazy.

It wasn’t love or anything, at least not yet, but it sure as hell was pretty close to it. _a couple months later_

_a couple months later_

“I don’t know what Mother was thinking, granting Eren humanity. Just because they’re fated? I don’t believe it, out of all the humans that Eren’s loved, what’s so special about this one?”

Two cupids sat next to each other on a tree branch outside the human’s apartment. From their perch, they could see two males in a kitchen, probably preparing food since it was around the time that humans ate dinner. One human, the shorter one, was chopping up vegetables, grinning as he listened to what Eren was saying. As Eren passed the shorter one, he bumped hips with him and snuck a piece of whatever the shorter one was chopping up into his mouth with a smirk.

 “Eren got off easy, in my opinion, Mother should have wiped the human’s memory of the bastard. Less trouble and more entertaining.”

The other cupid sighed, “When are you going to get over yourself? Eren’s happy, can’t you see, what’s wrong with that? You really are an idiot, Jean. Is his punishment not good enough for you?”

The cupid, Jean, turned to look at the other cupid, mouth turned down, “Ripping him of his title and being banished from Heaven was nothing compared to what should have happened, Connie. Do you remember Marco?”

Connie waved a hand, “Bah, Marco kept it a secret and even married the human without Mother’s consent. Eren immediately went to Mother after and begged forgiveness, two different situations, Jean.”

“Still,” Jean placed his chin on his hand, “Mother always loved Eren the most.”

Connie slapped Jean’s back and grinned, “Of course, who couldn’t love Eren? He’s the best out of all of us.” Silence followed them, the two watching Eren and his human now sitting on the couch and eating their meal. Eren smiled when his human reached over to wipe something off his cheek. “I’m gonna miss him.”

Eren leaned over and kissed the human’s forehead, causing the shorter man to blush and shove at Eren’s shoulder, scowling. “Surprisingly, I think I will too,” Jean admitted.

Deciding it was time to leave, the two cupids stood up, Connie placing a hand on Jean’s shoulder as he jumped to the ground. Giving one last look at the pair, Jean shook his head and followed after the other cupid, leaving their friend to his new life void of bows and arrows and unrequited love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long, summer break means being extremely lazy and unproductive :)


End file.
